Thin air
by Echo Haze
Summary: Valkyrie was gone. She was never coming back. When a big blue box appears out of thin air...could this change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**This story was originally on my drabbles ****_breaking bones _****and still is, but I decided to make it its own story as I am ****_thinking_****about making a sequel, but I might not so don't get your hopes up. But let's get on with this not-so-new story!**

It had been 10 years since Valkyrie Cain had left magic.

Skulduggery understood that it was better than the alternative, Valkyrie destroying the world, but god, he missed her a lot, he hadn't been the same since the day she left.

There had only been 1 time where he had seen her again, but it hadn't been for very long.

***Flashback***

Skulduggery was talking to the reflection.

Well, not really talking, more like, demanding to know where Valkyrie was.

"I told you, I don't know where she is! It's been 2 years now, and your still looking for her! Can't you see that you're not going to find her?" asked the reflection

"I'll find her one day" he answered

"And even if you do, what will you do then? Drag her back? You know she'll just run away again! Isn't it bad enough she has to leave all of her friends and family behind, because of some murderous psychopath _living_ inside her head, and then she has you, trying to drag her back! Someday, if you keep following her, she might think she has no other choice than to kill herself because she doesn't trust herself to stay away!"

He stayed silent.

The reflection sighed and went to walk to the other side of her bedroom, but she tripped on something.

She put her hands out in front of her to stop herself landing face first on the floor, and they met the surface of the full length mirror in her room

"Crap" the reflection said to herself.

Then.

A hand came out of the mirror.

Then an arm.

Then an entire body.

Skulduggery turned to what he had _thought_ was the reflection.

"Valkyrie?"

As soon as he said that word she ran for the window and jumped out, Leaving Skulduggery alone with the real reflection. And he hadn't seen her since.

***End Flashback***

Skulduggery had given up on trying to find Valkyrie long ago, as he realised she would only run away again.

So here he was standing in the sanctuary, when the strangest thing happened. A big blue police box appeared out of thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

_So here he was standing in the sanctuary, when the strangest thing happened. A big blue police box appeared out of thin air._

**xXx**

Everyone stood staring at the big blue box, unable to say anything, but Skulduggery finally broke the silence.

"I think fletchers been practicing" he said

"I'm right here"

"oh, so you are"

Then, a man in a bow tie stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Hello!" the man said "I'm the doctor! This may sound a little strange, but, can you tell me where I am and what the date is?"

"You're in Roarhaven, Ireland, and the date is Monday the 24th of February 2014" answered skulduggery.

"Oh, that's not good, she's gonna kill me" he said to himself more than to skulduggery.

"Hey, doctor?" Came a female voice from inside the police box "where and when are we?"

"eh…..we're in Roarhaven, Ireland on Monday the 24th February 2014" he answered, obviously trying not to anger whoever was inside.

"WHAT?!"

Then what happened next made everyone's jaws drop.

The doors to the big blue box swung open, and there stood the one and only, Valkyrie Cain.


	3. Chapter 3

_The doors to the big blue box swung open, and there stood the one and only, Valkyrie Cain._

**xXx**

"This damn box, can travel through space and time, and yet when you put it on random, it goes to the present day in the _one place_ I don't want it to go, Roar-bloody-haven!" Valkyrie said, voice raised and obviously annoyed.

"Hey, don't blame me! I didn't tell her to come here" the doctor replied

"Well maybe, you should tell _her_ NOT to come here!"

"Nice to see you to, Val" Skulduggery interrupted their little argument.

Valkyrie took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Hi, guys" she said.

She had changed a lot, she was wearing a light pink dress that came to just above her knees, a leather jacket and some high heels, she was also wearing bright red lipstick and eyeliner.

"Now" she said turning to the doctor "unless you want me to burn your fez, then get in here, We're leaving!"

"You wouldn't dare touch that fez!"

"Oh, I would, I really would!" she ran back inside the box with him running after her

And then the box disappeared back into thin air.


	4. Help!

**Hi there**

**I would like to be able to say I posted a second part to this, but, unfortunately, I haven't. HOWEVER I have written it and another part for after, in these The doctor doesn't meet the skul crew, but I am hoping to do a 4****th****part where they all meet up and go on an adventure together. **

**The reason I have posted this not-a-chapter-thingy is because fanfiction is not letting me write a new story and will only let me post a chapter onto a story I already have, and I was wondering if anyone had a way to fix this. If you do then please tell me in the reviews or pm me, if not then you just have to wait until it will let me post a new story to read the second part to this, which is actually a prequel and explains how the doctor met Valkyrie, before reading it though I recommend going to this website for it to make sense ****à** video/xhsohf_the-eleventh-hour-part-1_shortfilms **take away the spaces though; their only there because I don't think you can put links on stories **

**bye! **


End file.
